Words and Time
by K18
Summary: I wrote for the first time on his skin, behind his shoulders Words in black ink, Words my mother had read to me of love" What brought Hotch into Reid's arms when things were going bad in his marriage? slash kinda


Title: Words and Time

Title: Words and Time  
Author:Kassysyd  
Rating: FRM  
Pairing: Hotch/Reid  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, so please don't sue me!

Summary: One shot. What brought Hotch into Reid's arms when things were going bad in his marriage.

And after he sought me out that night

after the desperate kisses

after the lonely moans of bitter ecstasy

after he curled around me refusing the covers and preferring to shiver

after his breath slowed and fragmented dreams made his sleeping hands shake

I wrote for the first time on his skin, behind his shoulders

Words in black ink,

Words my mother had read to me of love

_Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself_

_Love possesses not nor would be possessed_

_For love is sufficient unto love__**1**_

And I kissed a trail across his shoulder blades

Tasting for a moment the salt of his sweat

And the trace of my ink

And I whisper to his sleeping ears the words

Begging him with others words to know difference

between my love and hers

_And I have known the arms already, known them all-- _

_Arms that are braceleted and white and bare _

_(But in the lamplight, downed with light brown hair!) _

_Is it perfume from a dress _

_That makes me so digress? _

_Arms that lie along a table, or wrap about a shawl. _

_And should I then presume? _

_And how should I begin? __**2**_

The next night

He wrote back,

At the base of my spine

Those words of pain

Of knowledge that the love he once had with her was gone

And as he sobbed

Wet eyelashes pressed against my chest

I leant in and wrote the words I did not know how to say

Along his upper arms, I refused his darkness, told him of hope

Begging him to see light beyond all this.

Begging him with others words to know difference

between my love and hers

_Now i lay(with everywhere around)_

_me(the great dim deep sound_

_of rain;and of always and of nowhere)and_

_what a gently welcoming darkestness--_

_now i lay me down(in a most steep_

_more than music)feeling that sunlight is_

_(life and day are)only loaned:whereas_

_night is given(night and death and the rain_

_are given;and given is how beautifully snow)_

_now i lay me down to dream of(nothing_

_i or any somebody or you_

_can begin to begin to imagine)_

_something which nobody may keep._

_now i lay me down to dream of Spring__**3**_

And that night as he pinned me against the bathroom wall

Scowling at the fact that my words wouldn't wash off yet

He bit his way down my neck

And followed it with his hand

Circling my throat, ensuring my stillness

He scrawled across my stomach

In rough scratches

Ink mixing with blood the words.

And I was begging him with others words to know difference

between my love and hers

_Learning a word: dead silence now I know,_

_The dead of night becomes my time of day,_

_While the dead letter office takes the mail_

_My thoughts will send, till times dead reckoning_

_Bring me to the dead centre of my land_

_A word, a little weight, a sag in time__**4**_

And I want to scream at him in frustration

But instead I kiss again my words still scattered across his body

And wonder at his still tainting my own

And when sleep again claims him I write

I want to tell him of our connection, our something, our desperation

Of how to break his heart and open it up to mine.

Begging him with others words to know difference

between my love and hers

_How can I keep my soul in me, so that  
it doesn't touch your soul? How can I raise  
it high enough, past you, to other things?  
I would like to shelter it, among remote  
lost objects, in some dark and silent place  
that doesn't resonate when your depths resound.  
Yet everything that touches us, me and you,  
takes us together like a violin's bow,  
which draws one voice out of two separate strings.  
Upon what instrument are we two spanned?  
And what musician holds us in his hand?  
Oh sweetest song.__**5**_

And still he denies me

Fears this mark I scrawl across his soul

But lets my fingers write

Words across his skin

Those words that ring across time

And we, us, all of us know their beauty and hopeless truth

His heart mine but broken be can't tell me of that pain

And I'm begging him with others words to know difference

between my love and hers

_Your lively glance is like the dove_

_And like the desert's poppy_

_Causes sweet intoxication, a houri of aroma_

_Which the topaz sky abandoned._

_My fortume is bad, my destiny unsure_

_Be happier than I __**6**_

And on the night he finally ended it with her

We soaked then in the bath

Letting the hours ease away the words from our skin

And the warmth of the water loosen up our limbs

And when he kissed me finally

Sweet and clear

With his eyes open looking into mine for the first time

He took the pen again and wrote across both our hearts

Telling me he knew the difference

between my love and hers

_Lover, tell the night_

_That your day_

_Will never end in it's arms._

_The religion of love_

_Is a sea without a shore_

_Where lovers drown_

_Without a sigh,_

_Without a cry.__**7**_

_1__ Kahil Gibran – The prophet- On love_

_2__ T. S. Eliot - The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock_

_3__ e.e cummings - Now i lay(with everywhere around)_

_4__ Amy Witting - Mourning_

_5__ Relke – love Song_

_6__ Juan Arolas – Be Happier Than I _

_7__ Rumi- Garden of the Beloved_

_I know it's not prose but I hoped you all liked it anyway. I thought I'd try something different out, maybe I'll turn this into a prose fiction and go into the motivations of the characters more but this is basically by attempt to do it differently from normal :) I'd love to hear what you all thought of it!! _

_Really please comment !!_


End file.
